Je voulais une vie parfaite
by princessed
Summary: Twoshot sur Miss Martian. Comprend des spoilers de toute la saison 2. Encore une fois, si vous haïssez ce personnage, cette fiction n'est pas pour vous.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : n'importe quel disclaimer.

_Je voulais une vie parfaite._

D'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une vie parfaite.

Malheureusement, sur Mars, il y a deux catégories de personnes : les verts, qui peuvent faire absolument ce qu'ils veulent et les blancs, qui ne le peuvent pas. Dès la maternelle, on m'a traitée de « sale blanche » et ça s'est reproduit pratiquement chaque jour de mon enfance. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à exprimer à quel point tout ça m'a fait mal.

Pour résister malgré tout, j'ai développé deux stratégies. La première, c'était l'agression : dès qu'un enfant m'attaquait dans la cour de récré, j'essayais de lui griller les neurones. Ça peut paraître assez barbare mais les Martiens sont taillés pour résister à ce genre d'attaque. Quand on me cherchait, je pouvais devenir assez méchante.

Ma deuxième stratégie, celle que je préférais, c'était la gentillesse exagérée. A la maison, c'était souvent moi qui cuisinais, qui m'occupait des plus jeunes et qui les consolait quand ils avaient du chagrin. Certains jours, j'aurais vraiment fait n'importe quoi pour me faire aimer par tout le monde. Malheureusement, mes efforts n'étaient jamais complètement récompensés. Par exemple, quand mes parents recevaient quelqu'un et que je me précipitais pour leur servir le thé, les invités s'extasiaient en disant « _oh, mais comme elle est gentille_ » et ma mère disait toujours « _oui, mais elle est blanche, c'est dommage…_ »

Ça a duré pendant des années. Personne ne voulait être ami avec moi alors que j'aurais tellement voulu avoir des amis. Pendant que mes sœurs allaient s'amuser chez leurs copines, je restais à la maison et je regardais une série-télé terrienne que j'adorais. Je m'imaginais que j'étais l'héroïne de cette série, que j'avais une vie parfaite et que tout le monde m'aimait. A 48 ans, j'ai fugué et j'ai réussi à convaincre mon oncle de m'emmener sur Terre.

Au début, j'ai pensé que je l'avais enfin, ma vie parfaite. D'ailleurs, je voulais que tout soit parfait : j'étais gentille avec tout le monde, je régalais l'équipe en faisant des cookies… Pour la première fois, je me sentais vraiment aimée ! Seulement, je savais qu'il y avait des conditions à ce bonheur. Si mes amis apprenaient que j'étais blanche, ils ne voudraient plus jamais de moi. C'est comme ça que j'ai longtemps menti à mes amis en croyant bien faire.

C'était la réaction de Conner que je craignais le plus. C'était mon premier petit copain et on s'était retrouvés attirés l'un par l'autre pour des raisons que j'avais du mal à m'expliquer. On était très différents : moi, je passais mon temps à materner tout le monde et lui, il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Dans le fond, c'était peut-être pour cela que notre couple marchait : on était complémentaires. Je voulais lui laisser croire que j'étais la fille parfaite, celle qui ressemble à une Terrienne normale et pas une Martienne blanche. J'étais prête à mentir pour rentrer dans le moule et me faire accepter.

Un jour, je me suis décidée à leur avouer mon terrible secret. A ma grande surprise, ils m'ont tous acceptée comme je suis, Conner le premier ! On a travaillé ensemble et on a fini par sauver le monde, une fois de plus. Sauver des gens, c'était notre routine.

* * *

Les années ont passé et l'équipe s'est agrandie avec les arrivées successives de Jason, Donna, Mary, Freddy, Garth et Tula. On dit au revoir à Rocket et Zatanna quand elles ont rejoint la ligue à dix-huit ans et on a souhaité bonne route à Wally et Artémis quand ils ont décidé de prendre leur retraite. L'un des pires moments a été quand Jason est mort. Donna, Mary et Freddy sont partis peu après, après quoi on a été rejoints par Barbara, Karen, Jaime, Mal, Laga'an, Tim et Cassie. A chaque fois qu'un membre de l'équipe partait, cela m'attristait même si je ne le montrais pas. Ils étaient tous comme une famille pour moi. Tous les soirs, quand je me mettais au lit, je souhaitais que mes amis ne meurent jamais.

Seulement, les souhaits ne se réalisent pas toujours. On a perdu Tula lors d'une de nos missions les plus récentes et ça a fait tellement mal à Kaldur qu'il a rejoint le côté obscur. Ce jour-là, j'ai beaucoup pleuré mais je l'ai fait en cachette, alors que je m'étais pratiquement changée en fontaine devant tout le monde quand on a perdu Jason. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de verser une larme devant les plus jeunes, j'étais l'une des aînés et il fallait que j'aie l'air fort devant eux, qu'ils puissent me faire confiance et s'appuyer sur moi.

Souvent, je faisais le même cauchemar. Je m'imaginais qu'un de mes amis mourrait dans mes bras sans que je puisse rien faire pour lui ou elle. Dans ce rêve, c'était Garfield qui apparaissait le plus souvent, mon petit Garfield si innocent, le dernier arrivé, celui qui me disait toujours que j'étais comme sa sœur et qui n'avait plus de maman pour veiller sur lui. Ce cauchemar me rendait malade et si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je crois que j'aurais perdu la tête.

Je crois que c'est pour Garfield que j'ai mis de côté la Megan « plus gentille tu meurs ». Au contraire, je me suis énormément endurcie pour le protéger. J'ai pris l'habitude de lobotomiser systématiquement tous les ennemis dont je devais fouiller la mémoire. Les premières fois, ça me dégoûtait mais je repensais ensuite à l'abîme de tristesse dans lequel s'était trouvé Garfield quand Queen Bee a tué Marie et je me disais que je ne voulais pas que cela se reproduise. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour protéger mes amis.

A l'époque, je n'ai pas remarqué que Conner devenait de plus en plus distant. Après les missions, il me disait parfois « _tu vends ton âme au diable_ » ou « _je ne te reconnais plus_. » Au début, j'ai pris cela pour un compliment. J'étais fière d'avoir mis de côté l'ancienne Megan, la majorette évaporée, pour devenir quelqu'un de nettement plus sérieux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il prenait ses distances avec moi, pourquoi il voulait de moins en moins me toucher…

Un jour, il m'a posé un ultimatum. Il m'a dit que si je n'allais pas donner à Nightwing un compte-rendu exact de tous les gens à qui j'avais grillé les neurones, il le ferait lui-même. Je lui ai répondu que je le ferais plus tard, quand je lui aurais massé le dos, je suis entrée dans son esprit et…

J'ai eu un geste de trop, d'accord. On ne va pas en faire tout un plat ? De toute façon, j'étais déjà entrée dans son esprit plusieurs fois alors une de plus, ça ne devait faire aucune différence. Et puis, quand quelqu'un ne dit pas clairement non, ça veut dire oui, pas vrai ? On avait fait des séances d'entraînement à la télépathie et il savait très bien construire une défense de base. S'il ne l'a pas fait, c'était qu'il voulait…

D'accord, aucune de mes justifications n'est valable, même si j'avais l'impression qu'elles l'étaient. J'aimais Conner et j'étais terrorisée à l'idée de le perdre alors je suis allée trop loin. Il a hurlé de sortir de sa tête, m'a envoyée valser à travers la pièce et est sorti sans un mot d'explication. Une heure après, il m'a dit qu'il voulait rompre. J'ai eu un mal fou à expliquer tout ça à Garfield sans le perturber.

Quand j'essaie d'y repenser, tout ça est un peu flou dans ma tête, comme quand on essaie de se rappeler d'un rêve. Je me souviens que je me suis encore cachée pour pleurer. Et puis, je me suis mise à sortir avec Laga'an. Sur le coup, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était une bonne idée. D'une certaine façon, on se ressemblait, lui et moi : on avait souffert à cause de la discrimination et on vivait dans un endroit qui ne ressemblait pas à celui où on avait grandi. Il était gentil, il ne me critiquait pas et j'adorais lui préparer des cakes au crabe, moi qui aime tant cuisiner. Le pire, c'est que pendant un moment, j'ai réellement cru que j'étais amoureuse de lui.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Evidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Le pauvre Laga'an n'était qu'un pansement émotionnel pour moi, un moyen de me changer les idées après ma rupture cuisante. Je sortais avec lui comme d'autres personnes boivent de l'alcool ou sortent en boîte : pour me consoler et oublier. Peut-être aussi que j'avais envie de faire mal à Conner, de le punir de m'avoir larguée comme une vieille chaussette. Il y a de quoi avoir honte, quand j'y pense.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'envier Artémis, ma meilleure amie, qui menait une vie tranquille et filait le parfait amour avec son Wally. Il m'arrivait encore de passer chez eux avec des cookies pour dire bonjour. Ces jours-là, j'oubliais tous mes problèmes et j'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau la Megan insouciante d'il y a cinq ans. Ah, pouvoir vivre dans le passé, quel rêve !

Seulement, mon rêve a volé en éclats du jour au lendemain. Artémis a accepté de se joindre à nous le temps d'une mission et… on l'a perdue, elle aussi. Au début, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je me souviens avoir passé la soirée assise sur le canapé, en état de choc, jusqu'à ce que Garfield vienne me prendre dans ses bras. Je me répétais que je faisais un cauchemar. Artémis était la première vraie amie que j'ai jamais eue. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi dans les pires moments et réciproquement. C'était plus qu'une sœur pour moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Kaldur ait pu la… non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était forcément un cauchemar.

En plus de ça, Laga'an était prisonnier ainsi que pas mal d'autres personnes. On ne savait pas bien ce qui risquait de leur arriver mais ça risquait vraiment de mal tourner. Nightwing a organisé une mission de sauvetage à laquelle on a tous participé. Au début, tout se passait bien, et puis je suis tombée sur Kaldur. J'ai pété un câble et je me suis jetée sur son esprit.

Il était à ma merci, je le savais très bien. On avait fait des exercices de résistance à la télépathie et il avait atteint un niveau honorable pour un Terrien mais je pouvais mettre en morceaux des plus forts que lui, d'ailleurs je l'avais déjà fait. Je l'avoue, j'ai ressenti une sorte de joie sadique en brisant toutes ses défenses et en le mettant en pièces tandis qu'il me suppliait mentalement d'arrêter. Je repensais à ce qu'il avait fait à Artémis et ça me donnait envie de lui faire mal, encore et encore.

Il y avait des souvenirs qui défilaient et que je fracassais l'un après l'autre : son enfance à Atlantis, son amitié avec Garth et Tula, sa rencontre avec Aquaman, ses débuts dans l'Equipe… Et puis, j'ai vu d'autres souvenirs dont je ne faisais pas partie : je l'ai vu comploter avec Nightwing, faire semblant de passer du côté obscur, prétendre tuer Artémis et faire ensuite équipe avec elle…

Je me suis arrêtée d'un coup. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Mais… si, il n'y avait aucun doute possible : Kaldur n'avait pas pu falsifier ses propres souvenirs. Je venais de massacrer un innocent. La seconde d'après, Artémis était là, bien vivante, et me demandait ce que je venais de faire.

Je ne me souviens plus très bien de tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je sais juste que j'ai regagné la bio-fusée dans un état second, secouée, j'avais vraiment honte de ce que je venais de faire. Le pire, c'est que Garfield m'a répété pendant toute la soirée que j'avais été « trop cool » sur ce coup-là. J'avais pratiquement tué un ami, je m'étais comportée comme une caricature de Martienne blanche sans cœur et j'étais en train de corrompre l'âme innocente de mon petit frère adoptif en lui montrant un exemple catastrophique. Oh non, comment descendre plus bas ?

Le pire, c'était que j'avais longtemps considéré Kaldur comme un grand frère, un de mes meilleurs amis. J'admirais son calme, son sérieux et son dévouement et je gardais un souvenir ému de la façon dont il n'avait pas bronché le jour où j'ai révélé ma véritable apparence à l'équipe. Pourquoi avais-je fait cela ? Pourquoi avais-je détruit l'esprit de quelqu'un d'aussi formidable que lui ? Comment vivre avec cela sur la conscience ?

Peut-être que j'aurais dû aller directement parler à Nightwing et tirer les choses au clair avec lui. Avec les anciens, on a des règles tacites : quand on n'est pas d'accord avec le leader, on va le lui dire en privé pour ne pas menacer la cohésion du groupe. Seulement, je n'avais pas le courage d'aller le voir toute seule pour lui demander des comptes. Il nous avait menti, et alors ? C'était mille fois moins grave que de griller les neurones d'un ami, après tout. La criminelle dans l'histoire, c'était moi.

Je me suis isolée pour me punir. Moi qui n'aime rien autant que d'avoir plein de gens autour de moi, je suis allée me terrer au fond de l'appartement de mon oncle pour y pleurer tranquille. De toute façon, je ne pouvais plus regarder Garfield en face. Plus tard, quand Conner a frappé à sa porte en me disant « faut qu'on parle », je lui ai ouvert en pensant que ça allait me faire très mal. C'était mon but, en fait : avoir mal pour que Kaldur et Artémis ne soient plus tous seuls. Il m'a dit qu'il avait remarqué la façon dont j'hésitais à utiliser mes pouvoirs ces derniers temps, qu'il savait que je n'étais pas du genre à m'isoler et a ajouté qu'il ne partirait pas avant de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

J'ai hésité : pas question de balancer les cachotteries du leader, je n'étais même pas censée être au courant ! Finalement, je lui ai dit que je ne supportais plus le regard de mon petit frère. Des années plus tôt, j'avais promis à sa maman de m'occuper de lui si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je venais de lui montrer un exemple catastrophique et il était en train de cautionner une agression à cause de moi. Et si je l'avais transformé en monstre ?!

De fil en aiguille, j'ai fini par décrire ce que j'avais fait à Kaldur et comment les dégâts étaient probablement irréparables. J'ai fini en larmes. A ma grande surprise, il m'a prise dans ses bras sans dire un mot et a attendu que j'arrête de pleurer. Ensuite, il est parti sans rien ajouter. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait : je lui avais fait comprendre que je regrettais, que c'était lui qui avait eu raison depuis le début. Moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'il m'enfonce, je ne savais pas si je me sentais déçue ou soulagée par son absence de réaction.

Laga'an aussi a exigé des explications. J'étais prête à les lui donner mais à ce moment-là, Deathstroke et Artémis ont débarqué et m'ont kidnappée pour que je répare l'esprit de Kaldur. Je me suis réveillée à son chevet et on m'a dit que si je ne le soignais pas, ils me tueraient.

J'étais coincée. A ce moment-là, je ne souhaitais rien autant que de réparer ce que j'avais causé ! Seulement, vu l'étendue des dégâts, je ne savais même pas si c'était possible. En outre, même les esprits les plus fragiles peuvent développer des défenses après une agression : il était possible que Kaldur me piège dans sa tête et essaie de me détruire. Heureusement, ma télépathie fonctionnait encore : j'ai tout raconté à Artémis, qui a décidé de m'escorter.

Le cœur m'a manqué quand je me suis trouvée de nouveau dans son esprit. On aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé, ne laissant que des ruines. C'était d'autant plus choquant qu'Aqualad a toujours eu un esprit incroyablement « en ordre », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je ne savais même pas par quoi commencer.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'on se fasse attaquer mais j'ai quand même eu un choc en voyant Tula. Sur le coup, j'ai pensé qu'il était impossible de la raisonner puisqu'elle n'était qu'un souvenir, je n'ai pas eu le réflexe de me défendre et… oh, soyons honnête : contrairement à moi, Aquagirl s'était montrée juste et intègre jusqu'à la fin de sa courte vie. Pendant un instant, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle me tue.

Artémis m'a sauvée in extremis. Elle a réussi à convaincre Kaldur de me faire assez confiance pour réparer son esprit et je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour cela. C'est comme ça qu'on a passé des semaines à tout remettre en ordre pendant que Deathstroke prévoyait de me supprimer.

* * *

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ces sept semaines se sont avérées presque agréables. Pouvoir réparer les dégâts que j'avais causés représentait un grand soulagement. Evidemment, il y avait quelque chose de gênant dans le fait d'être aussi intime avec quelqu'un mais je connaissais Kaldur depuis des années et il a eu le tact de faire comme si c'était tout naturel. On a plus ou moins renoué des liens. A un moment, il m'a même dit qu'il me comprenait, qu'il serait capable de faire des choses insensées si on faisait du mal à quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Evidemment, il disait ça pour me déculpabiliser : je ne l'ai jamais vu faire quoi que ce soit d'insensé.

Je me suis rapprochée d'Artémis aussi. Mine de rien, elle a été aux petits soins avec moi. C'est elle qui a insisté pour que j'aie trois bons repas par jour, pour que j'aie accès aux douches et que je dorme dans un vrai lit. Evidemment, elle a prétexté qu'il fallait que je sois en bonne santé pour soigner le fils de Black Manta. D'ailleurs, elle me suivait partout. On parlait beaucoup par télépathie quand je n'étais pas en train de soigner Kaldur et elle m'a confié à quel point elle se sentait seule ici, loin de Wally et de nous tous. Par moments, j'aurais vraiment voulu la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler.

C'est comme ça que j'ai renoué avec le côté gentil et maternel que j'avais mis de côté pendant si longtemps. Je soignais Kaldur le jour et je consolais Artémis la nuit. Je me suis retrouvée, j'ai retrouvé la Megan sincère et avide d'affection que j'avais été il y a très longtemps. J'ai compris que je m'étais trahie moi-même en abusant de mes pouvoirs et en manipulant Conner et Laga'an. Je ne voulais plus de ça.

J'ai fini de soigner Kaldur en 45 ou 47 jours, je ne sais plus. Ensuite, lui et Artémis ont trouvé le moyen de me faire évader, non sans complications parce que le père et la sœur d'Artémis ont trouvé le moyen de débarquer à ce moment précis pour la venger. Ça a créé un bazar pas possible mais on a quand même fini par régler le problème et j'ai pu quitter les lieux et regagner la terre à la nage. Ça m'a pris des heures. Je me souviens que j'ai imité l'apparence de Garfield quand il avait huit ans pour frapper chez des inconnus et demander à téléphoner parce qu'évidemment, je n'avais que mes vêtements sur moi. J'avais l'impression de rêver.

Nightwing et Garfield sont venus me chercher avec la bio-fusée. Garfield ne voulait plus me lâcher, il répétait que je lui avais manqué, qu'il était mort d'inquiétude… J'ai failli piquer une crise de nerfs quand il a dit que c'était dommage que j'ai dû guérir Kaldur. Dès que je l'ai pu, j'ai mis les choses au point avec Nightwing pour qu'il me laisse tout raconter à mon petit frère. Ensuite, j'ai fait la leçon à Garfield. Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais eu tort de griller les neurones d'Aqualad, que c'était de la violence gratuite, que je lui avais montré le pire exemple possible et que je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne un monstre à cause de moi. Je crois qu'il a compris. Il n'a pas plus envie de ressembler à Queen Bee que je n'ai envie de ressembler à Psymon, après tout. Encore une chose d'arrangée.

Ensuite, je suis allée parler à Laga'an pour lui dire que c'était fini entre lui et moi. Il fallait bien que je finisse par être honnête avec lui. Evidemment, il n'a pas aimé entendre que ce qui était sérieux pour lui ne représentait pour moi qu'une relation de transition. Je m'étais servie de lui, ce qui était plutôt immonde, c'est vrai. Mais il fallait vraiment que je lui dise tôt ou tard, non ? Laga'an est quelqu'un de bien derrière sa brusquerie de façade et j'espère sincèrement qu'il se consolera vite et qu'il trouvera quelqu'un avec qui cela marche pour de vrai. Il lui faudra du temps, je suppose. Pour le moment, il rumine encore notre rupture.

* * *

Je viens d'apprendre que Conner passe la soirée avec Wendy Harris.

Tant mieux. Tant mieux ! Wendy est une personne formidable, après tout. Le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est leur souhaiter d'être heureux ensemble, même si ça me fait un tout petit peu mal. Après tout, Conner mérite mieux que moi.

Quelle ironie, ma bonne copine Wendy avec mon ex pour qui j'éprouve encore des sentiments… Oh, je n'y peux rien, après tout. J'ai bien nargué Superboy en embrassant Laga'an sous son nez des dizaines de fois. Me voilà bien punie.

Dès que je le pourrai, j'irai faire mes excuses à Conner, je lui dirai que l'échec de notre relation était entièrement de ma faute et je lui souhaiterai d'être heureux avec Wendy. Comme ça, j'aurai enfin la conscience tranquille et je pourrai aller de l'avant.

Je crois vraiment que j'ai beaucoup appris ces derniers temps…

_La fin !_


End file.
